general_hospitalfandomcom-20200213-history
Port Charles Police Department
The Port Charles Police Department, also known as the PCPD, is the police department of Port Charles. It is frequently seen during General Hospital. It has handled several crimes in the city, but not always well. It has had several officers that were informants to the mob. History The Port Charles Police Department (PCPD) has played a continuing prominent role on General Hospital since 1979, when PCPD Captain Burt Ramsey became a series regular. In January 1983, Robert Scorpio was appointed PCPD Commissioner, a post he held until December of 1985. Lee Baldwin, leaving shortly as Mayor, declined Robert's recommendation to appoint Captain Ramsey as Commissioner, which led to Burt Ramsey and Anna Devane being named Co-Chiefs of the PCPD by incoming Mayor Ken Morgan. This was an experiment which led to disaster, with Burt deciding to become head of the Port Charles mob. Anna assumed sole command of the PCPD in December of 1986, but was forced to resign in April of 1987 when unsubstantiated allegations of mob influence continued to swirl around the department. Captain Guy Lewis was appointed as Chief, and he continued to run the department for the rest of the year. Robert Scorpio, back in town after a brief exit, was asked by the state police commissioner and Chief Lewis to re-assume command as commissioner, a post he accepted in erly 1988 with the kidnapping of Anna by Grant Putnam. The second time, Scorpio served as PCPD Commissioner for 4 years. During that time Anna served as acting PCPD commissioner when Robert faked his death to solve a crime, and Chief Lewis stepped in to serve as acting commissioner when Scorpio briefly became a fugitive. When Robert left to find Anna in early 1992, Sean Donely reluctantly agreed to serve as Interim Commissioner, pending the return of Scorpio. When Anna and Robert were declared dead, Sean took the permanent job, and served for three years until 1995, when he was shot and left Port Charles for Boston. No head of the PCPD was mentioned for over a year, until 1996 when Robert's brother Mac Scorpio took over. , Johnny Zacchara, and Sam McCall talk in the interrogation room at the PCPD.]] In 2006, A shootout occured at the police station when Manny Ruiz took the police commissioner's daughter, Maxie Jones, hostage. Maxie was saved by Diego Alcazar, who later became a serial killer and tried to kill her himself. Everyone was fine except Dillon Quartermaine, who was shot, but recovered. In July 2008, there was almost another hostage crisis at the PCPD involving Lulu Spencer, Johnny Zacchara, and Edward Quartermaine. In early 2012, the PCPD went through a scandal when detective Ronnie Dimestico was revealed to be a Serial Attacker and was responsible for kidnapping both Lulu and Sam and for threatening to kill both of them as well as threatening to also kill Dante Falconeri, after Ronnie was shot and killed by John McBain all of Ronnie's crimes were revealed and the PCPD went through a scandal. After the whole Ronnie saga the PCPD was back to normal. In 2012, the Mayor Janice Lomax fires Mac Scorpio as Police Commissioner and hires Anna Devane. Current personnel :For a complete list of personnel, both current and former, see the PCPD section on the Port Charles page. *Police Commissioner Anna Devane *Detective Dante Falconeri *Detective David Harper *Detective John McBain *Evidence room file clerk Lulu Spencer-Falconeri Category:Locations